


The Best Flowers Are Those Of Bouquets

by KnifeBinaryPrince



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Allura, Kid Fic, Kid Nyma, Kid Rolo, Kid Ulaz, Kindergarten, Multi, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, kid shiro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnifeBinaryPrince/pseuds/KnifeBinaryPrince
Summary: Shalluraz Kid fic because I love these three and they deserve all the warmth and happiness that canon ripped away from them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love these three so much help.

"Where is he?" Allura asked impatiently, fidgeting in her seat as her other classmates came through the kindergarten classroom door, each dropped off by their respective parents. Shiro sat next to her, the six year old shrugging, thinking his close friend was just late, before resuming his attention back to the coloring book paper he was attempting to color, getting a bit frustrated as the paper kept moving.

Allura settled her hand on it without even looking, getting a small voice of thanks in return.

"I thought you didn't like Ulaz?" Shiro said. He was grateful Allura had warmed up to the taller boy don't get him wrong, but she was pretty adamant about not having anything to do with the Galra child. Not that it wasn't unwarranted, seeing as how because of his people Allura and her uncle were the only one of theirs left, even if they weren't directly involved in anyway.

Ulaz had picked up on her dislike for him quickly, giving the Altean girl as much space as possible and making sure to avoid her if only not to cause any distress for the other. Shiro however, had warmed up to the other quickly, becoming fast friends with the quiet Galra much to Allura's chagrin. She didn't show her dislike outright at the new development, keeping it hidden until she couldn't anymore in the presence of her Uncle.

After awhile though she did slowly warm up to Ulaz, after all he didn't treat Shiro like the other kids treated him when they both played together. And Shiro did genuinely enjoy his company, and it was nice seeing Shiro smile after so long. So she mostly didn't get involved with the two's friendship, instead going over to talk with Nyma and help pick flowers. Sometimes they'd even grab handfuls of dirt clods and through them over the fence to the older kid's playground, both laughing when the screams of the kids signaled a target hit.  
Most of the time they scrambled away before anyone could check over the fence, and to this day they had never gotten caught.

"He's nice to you, and he apologized about the thing so he can't be bad like the soldiers my uncle talks about. Besides he gives me piggy back rides when my feet hurt after walking a long time." Allura listed, her eyes landing her teacher before a thought came to mind.

"Will you be okay if I go ask Ms. Blue a question? It'll be really quick I promise!" Allura asked, bright blue eyes looking to Shiro for an answer.

"Yeah I'll be fine! I'm almost done coloring this lion anyway."

"I thought it was a panther?"

"My mom told me there are black lions too! It's rare but they're real!" Shiro exclaimed, baring more of his arm on the paper rearranged in such a way that he could color in what he needed without Allura's assistance.

Allura, seeing that Shiro would be okay for the time being, hopped down from her chair and ran towards her teacher, slowing down as she approached the older woman, who was currently bent down and sorting through the books in the reading corner.

Allura tapped on her teacher's back, stepping aside as Ms. Blue turned to meet her, careful of her rounded stomach.

"What can I do for you princess?" She asked, noticing how worried the young Altean girl seemed.

"Do you know where Ulaz is? I didn't see him come in this morning." Allura asked her, hands messing with the hem of her dress.

"Ah I see, Ulaz's uncle called in earlier to say he wouldn't be coming into class today, poor boy is sick I believe." Ms. Blue said, watching the young girl's brow furrow in concern.

"Thank you." Allura mumbled, turning to go back to her seat next to Shiro before the teacher could get another word in.

Shiro looked up from his last bit of coloring, his smile fading as he looked at Allura's face.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concerned for his friend.

Allura slumped herself on the table, her head in her arms as she spoke.

"Ms. Blue said Ulaz is at home sick today." She mumbled.

"But...Ulaz doesn't get sick like we do, why is he at home?"

"I don't know." Allura said, close to tears at this point.

She wouldn't admit it, but she cared for her Galran friend just as much as she cared for Shiro, which was a whole lot all things considered. She'd even shared her favorite flowers with him, the other holding the flower blossom as gently as he could, like it was the most precious treasure the very first time she had given him one of the pink, star shaped flowers.

The two barely held themselves together by the time recess was announced, both opting instead to sit out and away from the other kids.

They were so engrossed in their own thoughts they didn't notice Ms. Blue until she was sitting on the ground beside them, a hand on her stomach as she looked her two students with concern.

"What's the matter you two? You both look like someone soaked you with hotdog water." She asked, the two not even looking at her, nor answering for that matter.

She thought for a moment, keeping an eye on Nyma and Rolo in the process, who were edging a little too close to the mud puddles for her to be comfortable with.

"Is it about Ulaz?" She finally questioned, noticing how both their grips on the grass tightened before they pulled some up, letting the green blades slip between their small fingers.

"You both know he's going to be okay right? He'll be back before you know it!" Blue smiled reassuringly, trying to lighten the mood.

Shiro didn't look too sure, neither did Allura for that matter. And Blue knew they weren't stupid enough to believe he'd be back right away, after all they knew the Galra as a species had a tougher immune system than most humans and Alteans combined, so any type of sickness they did get had to be serious.

Blue thought for a moment, wincing when the baby kicked again, little bugger always got restless around recess. Not like they could go anywhere.

"How about we go on inside and make a get well card for him, so he knows you two missed him huh? How does that sound?" She asked.

There was a moment of thinking before they both hesitantly nodded, getting up and helping to pull their teacher up to her feet so she could lead them back to the classroom.

"Prorok, Throk, you two can watch the kids for me until recess is over right?" She asked, her voice, in such a fake sugary sweet tone, coupled with the look she gave the two sent chills down their spines as they nodded, fearing for their lives.

"Good! I'll be waiting."

The way she said those words made both of the Galra's break out in a cold sweat.

"Why do we put up with these brats and her again?" Provoking asked his colleague

"Because the last two interns went home crying like Freiikkas when she tore them a new one for leaving the brats unattended while they took a smoke break, that's why. Now if you want you can go tell her you don't want to be here yourself."

"I'm good."

"Good, now go get to the sandbox before that brat over there eats anymore sand than he already has."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I wrote them well at all hut we'll see.


End file.
